


Super Ultra Hard Mode

by dokidokidenki



Series: JuBan Hookup Chronicles [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3 NSFW Week, Anal Plug, Gen, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidenki/pseuds/dokidokidenki
Summary: “Juza..there.. Please..” he cries, maybe too loud. Maybe loud enough for someone on the other side of the door to hear..A3 NSFW Week Day 3: Masturbation
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: JuBan Hookup Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	Super Ultra Hard Mode

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot stress enough to you that all parties are at least 18 years old (taking place somewhere in Act 2)

Banri couldn’t have any better luck than this. Autumn’s play had just finished up, and practice would be held off for a few weeks for them to rest and catch up on life. His classes at university had finished for the day, and most of the others were still out at school, work, or in practice. Banri finally had the time to himself he had desperately been looking forward to after a grueling practice season.

He had managed to score some things for himself on his “secret mission” to a few shops in Shibuya, which he’s already got laid out on his bed before him. A sleeve, shaped like an egg, supposedly textured on the inside to provide an unbeatable sensation. Beside that, a small silicone plug, adorned with a golden jewel at the end. Nothing he couldn’t handle, right? He’d experimented with a finger before, he wants more of the real deal. Something to provide more stimulation.

He’d taken a little bit of time to get comfortable earlier, hopping in the baths early, giving himself an excuse to be wearing nothing but a silk robe. With his phone in his left hand, he scrolled through a site that may as well be described as sketchy, turning himself on even more than he already had been. His hand palmed over his half-hard cock, his eyes scanning over the pictures in front of him. Pretty girls with big breasts posing over couches and bent over for men that they were way too pretty to be fucking. He always looks at this sort of stuff- he’s fairly certain that he’s mostly straight. Even if he kind of thinks of Hyodo when he sees- no. Hyodo doesn’t need to come into the picture while he’s having some alone time. 

His hand wraps around himself as he transitions to videos, watching more cute girls experiment with dildos and he moans with them when they bring themselves over the edge. His thumb circled over the tip of his cock, spreading the precum that had beaded over himself. Feeling more and more relaxed, he opened his bottle of lube with a ‘pop!’, spreading plenty over his fingers. Starting with one, Banri reached around himself to tease with a single finger, letting out another small moan as he sunk it into the first knuckle. 

This was always the easy part. He reminded himself to relax as he worked farther in, curling his finger just right to barely brush up against that spot inside of him that made him feel amazing. A single finger didn’t do much, but as he relaxed more, letting his finger move freely inside of him, he added another. The second finger came with more resistance, the young man focusing on the video he had pulled up to accompany himself with- of another man doing the same thing. It turned him on more to watch someone doing the very same thing to themselves. He moaned a little louder with each thrust of his fingers, easing himself open. Without earbuds in, the video echoed off his shared walls. Anybody could hear him, and part of that was exciting in itself. Soon, he could add a third slick finger, the stretch making him gasp. Letting out a breathy curse, his fingers angled up towards his prostate. 

“Fuck..” he cried underneath his breath, the zap of pleasure replacing any pain of the stretch. It felt so _good_ to have something inside of him, he’s almost forgotten about his cock, red and needy for attention.He dropped his phone, his free hand wrapped around himself again, earning more whines of pleasure. After a few pumps, he felt more than ready for the next step. Banri’s hand reached for the clean plug, slicking it up with another layer of lube before slowly sinking it into himself as he whined. Fuck, he felt so full with something there, constantly. As he shifted to open up the egg sleeve, he gasped as the plug brushed up against that spot again. It took all his concentration to toss the wrapper aside and pour the lubricant it came with into the hole that looks impossibly small. 

Banri hadn’t quite expected to cry out so loudly when he sunk the egg over himself. It felt so smooth, ribbed just right, just as close to the real thing that he could possibly imagine. The soft material stretched over his cock, adding so much more pleasure as it made its way to the base of his thick length. Up and down motions had never felt this good, not even when he was generous with the lube he used. Without the phone in his hand, he was left to visualize for himself what it might be like to..might like to be fucked with something like this on his cock. A pretty girl with a nice strap, like the girls he watches online. Or..

“Fuck..Hyodo…” he moans. 

He’s got no time to process that he’s just moaned his roommate's name, imagining what it would be like to be stroking their cocks together, or how it would feel when he- god, the plug brushes right into his prostate again, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. Not caring much about where his fantasies are going anymore, so focused on the pleasure, he keeps calling for Juza. 

“Juza..there.. Please..” he cries, maybe too loud. Maybe loud enough for someone on the other side of the door to hear..

\---

Juza Hyodo hadn’t really expected to come home from university to hear his name being called somewhere in the dorms. He could really tell where it had come from when he set his bag on the counter, pulling out a lollipop to suck on. The flavor, similar to vanilla ice cream, coats his tongue, not bad he thinks, making his way towards his room. That’s when he hears his name being called once again. His first name. By his troupe leader and roommate. And supposed enemy. 

There’s no mistake why he’s calling his name. The desperation in his voice isn’t that of a simple vocal exercise. It makes him twitch in his jeans, biting the hard candy off of the stick. He slowly opens the door, dropping his bag on the floor. 

“Oi..hope you mean that, Settsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> can we pray together that i finish the second part? i would like to honestly but school is kicking my ass and i'm so tired of writing by the time i'm done with college work asdfghnjm chapter 2 contains the bulk of the JuBan!


End file.
